


Hush now

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Requited Love, mentioned (one-sided) Morrigan/Warden, undetermined gift giving traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Alistair intends to use a secret gift giving tradition as an opening to start his tentative seduction of Zevran - if it can be called a seduction when he's doing it. Zevran ruins it before he can even get properly started though, and now he's stuck having to give gifts to everyone under Zevran's watchful gaze without actually getting any closer to the elf.Or is he?





	Hush now

“Keep quiet!” Alistair hissed at Zevran and waved his hand frantically to make the elf acquiesce, but the rotten blighter wouldn’t be Zevran if that didn’t just make him laugh all the louder.

“They’ll catch us, you idiot! Are you a rogue or what?”

“Calm yourself, my friend, nobody will catch us tonight. They are all fast asleep, yes?”

“I don’t think Morrigan _ever_ sleeps.” Alistair sniffed at the mere thought. She was always brooding by her fire, and on nights he had no round of guarding he didn’t even get to see her enter nor leave her tent for sleep. Always brooding with creepy books.

“Oh, but she does! And currently dreaming of the Warden too, no less. I can hear her all the way here.”

“You can’t!” Alistair gave Zevran a mildly scandalised look, only for the elf to smirk smugly and twitch his long ears to draw Alistair’s attention there.

“Really?”

“Really really, my friend. Now let’s finish our business before Leliana wakes and accuses us of being naughty, yes?”

Alistair spluttered indignantly, but went back to work quickly. The presents were hidden deeply in their packs, and needed to be distributed quietly for the right effect. If anyone knew who had given them, the spell would be broken.

And Alistair was a sucker for these old, childish traditions. He wouldn’t even deny it, no matter how Morrigan teased. Who didn’t like presents of mystery strangers, after all?

Zevran was hardly the right choice in accomplice though. If Zevran hadn’t caught him purchasing some of the presents...

And his greatest plan had been for the elf too, now entirely ruined. Because Zevran knew, he’d settled for letting Zevran picking his own ‘present’, because it would be awkward otherwise. He’d just have to find a way to surprise the elf some other time.

It took a great deal of rummaging far too loudly before Alistair finally managed to dig everything out his pack that they needed, and Zevran had already distributed the other presents by the time he came up with it. Zevran sneaked out to place the last one before returning to Alistair by the fire for their guard.

“If you woke any of them and ruined it, I’ll never forgive you,” Alistair muttered grumpily.

“Hush now, my friend. I promise none of them woke, they are going to be blissfully oblivious by morning.”

“They better...”

“Nwo the only and last challenge is, to keep quiet while I deliver the last present.”

“What, I thought we already-” Alistair stopped abruptly when Zevran slipped over and took a seat in Alistair’s lap. His face flushed faster than if he’d set it on fire, and he leaned back quickly, flustered sounds of surprise hushed by one lean finger pressed to his lips and a teasing ‘Hush, my friend.’

“W-what are you doing?” He finally managed to hiss quietly, leaning even further back the closer Zevran came. There was only so far he could go without toppling over though, and he went just a little too far. Zevran only needed to give him a small push to make him crash flat to the forest floor, an assassin draping luxuriously over him like he were a plush bench rather than an armoured and very flustered warrior.

“Delivering the last present, of course!”

With no way to go anymore, Alistair could not avoid the brush of lips against his own. A surprisingly tentative kiss, considering Zevran’s personality.

Alistair had been imagining this kiss for so long now, but this wasn’t what he had expected.

He had expected bold, demanding. He’d expected sneaky, a quickly stolen kiss. He’d expected passionate, a bite to his lip and a tongue exploring.

He had not expected this questioning brush of lips.

“You want it, yes?”

Zevran’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper, but the question was genuine. Genuine, while he knew the answer.

This was why Alistair hated Zevran so much: he always already knew. No doubt Zevran had known all this time that Alistair wanted to kiss him, wanted to try this thing, but didn’t know how.

This night would’ve been his first step to try.

This night he would’ve left Zevran a present he could use as an opening.

Zevran ruined that, but now here he was.

Another brush of lips when he took too long, and Alistair couldn’t help the quiet, shuddering moan escaping him.

“Just tell me you want it, my friend. If you don’t, I will stop presently.”

Gathering up all his courage, Alistair finally nodded, feeling warm when a relieved smile spread on Zevran’s face. He didn’t have the right to look so happy about it, like Alistair wasn’t just another notch on his bedpost.

“Just... keep quiet, okay?”


End file.
